Escalope de dinde
by Nenashka
Summary: C'est mignon, les fictions à l'eau de rose sur le couple Raito/L. Mais le coup des menottes, c'est quand même un peu facile, non ? ... Bon, j'avoue, moi aussi j'ai joué sur les menottes... Mais bon, on nous tend une perche ! Au fait, le titre n'a rien à voir avec le contenu.


**Note d'auteur :** Avant tout, j'aimerais signaler que le titre de cette fiction n'a aucun rapport avec son contenu.

Chers lecteurs, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais vous infliger.

Ce coup ci, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de faire un yaoi. Un vrai yaoi. Enfin, toujours dans mon registre et dans la mesure de mes capacités, donc une parodie de vrai yaoi. Non, point de lemon (mais peut être dans la prochaine), mais un yaoi guimauve, mièvre à souhait, imprégné de romantisme tout ce qu'il y a de plus gerbant. Une bonne fiction à l'eau de rose dans laquelle deux personnages s'aiment, et cela même si c'est totalement incohérent dans le scénario. Mais pour sortir un petit peu d'Harry Potter, j'ai préféré le faire sur Death Note, avec Light et Ryuzaki (en même temps, un célibataire et un mec qui n'aime pas sa copine, tous les deux attachés ensembles 24h/24, pourquoi s'en priver ?).

... Oui, je me suis servi de la menotte pour rapprocher les deux personnage, c'est quand même pas un crime ! Par contre, je vous ai épargné les pulsions bestiales de nos deux loulous sous la douche. La solution de facilité, c'est pour les faibles.

Cette fiction était une occasion pour moi de voir si je pouvais écrire ce genre de cliché. C'est pourquoi, pour ne pas trop vous piquer les yeux, j'ai fait court. Très court.

Une fois de plus, je m'excuse, et surtout pour les lecteurs de Death Note. Je voulais pas, j'vous le jure, on m'a forcée !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Light regardait la pluie tomber d'un air mélancolique.<p>

Kira.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle il devait penser ces temps-ci.

Kira, Kira, Kira.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il menait la vie dure à l'équipe qui était chargée d'enquêter sur ce tueur inssaisissable.

Kira, cet enfoiré...

C'était lui et lui seul qui aurait du occuper ses pensées. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Light ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur Kira. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, chaque mouvement de la menotte qui enserrait son poignet lui rappelait ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette chaîne.

Ryuzaki.

Bordel, on n'avait donc plus le droit de penser tranquille ?

Depuis un certain temps, il avait un sentiment bizarre à son égard. Comme une espèce de boule dans le ventre...

Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il essayait pourtant de prendre du recul, de la distance. Mais attaché à cette chaîne, il était bien plus difficile de prendre de la distance par rapport au problème...

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés attachés ensemble, ils avaient été forcés de cohabiter 24h/24. La première douche avait été la plus difficile, mais ils s'étaient habitués et avaient trouvé l'angle dans lequel ils pouvaient se doucher à l'abri du regard de l'autre (ce qui n'empêchait pas Light de rougir lorsqu'il demandait le savon à Ryuzaki). Les premières nuits avaient également été éprouvantes pour Light. Mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois : Ryuzaki ronflait.

Light fut tiré de sa torpeur par la voix douce de Ryuzaki.

" Light, je crois qu'on a quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ryuzaki lui montra l'évolution des actions de Yotsuba sur son ordinateur. Light écarquilla les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, toutes les informations se bousculaient dans la tête de Light. Assis sur son lit, il réfléchissait. La révélation du "partenariat" entre Kira et Yotsuba lui avait permis de se reconcentrer sur cette affaire. Kira ne s'intéressait pas à l'argent, c'était étrange. Si Kira devenait corruptible, l'Hummanité était perdue.

Absorbé dans ses pensées apocalyptiques, il ne vit pas Misa entrer dans la chambre et se faufiler jusqu'à lui. Sans prévenir, elle sauta sur le lit et se blottit contre lui. Light la regarda à peine, perdu dans des raisonnements complexes (sans doute trop complexes, l'un d'eux le faisant aboutir à la conclusion que Matsuda était Kira). Ryuzaki, allongé de l'autre côté du lit, poussa un grognement (ce qui était sans doute la seule onomatopée qu'il fut à même de produire, ayant la bouche pleine de chouquettes), mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé par "tornade blonde", comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler.

" Je te dérange, Light ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit celui-ci, l'air absent.

- Si, dit Ryuzaki, après avoir déglutit dificilement.

Misa lui tira la langue avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Light.

- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra avoir un vrai rendez-vous amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle, la mine boudeuse.

- Quand j'aurai arrêté Kira, dit-il.

- Et ben dépêche-toi, grogna Misa en sortant de la chambre.

Ryuzaki regarda Light avec un air curieux.

- Ça doit être pesant, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y fais plus vraiment attention, répondit Light, le regard dans le vague.

- C'est l'amour fou, dis donc.

Light se tourna vers Ryuzaki, contrarié. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce ton sarcastique. De plus, il aimait Misa, même si tout le monde insinuait le contraire.

- Arrête un peu, je l'aime, OK ? Un peu différemment, certes, mais je l'aime quand même !

- Différemment ? Souligna innocemment le détective.

Light se fourra sous ses draps et tira rageusement la couette vers lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, le dos tourné vers Ryuzaki, et s'enferma dans un silence qui se voulait plein de dignité. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryuzaki demanda :

- Tu comptes dormir tout habillé ?

Il crut entendre un "ta gueule" vaguement grommelé dans l'obscurité.

Réveillé par les ronflements de son partenaire d'oreiller, Light, ne pouvant se rendormir, tenta une fois de plus de recoller les pièces du puzzle de l'affaire Kira. Yotsuba... Cette enquête prenait un tournant inattendu. Kira n'agissait pas de manière logique. Light pouvait concevoir ce qu'il avait fait à ses débuts. C'était un tueur fou à lier, certes, mais on pouvait reconnaître qu'il agissait selon une certaine idéologie. Kira avait tenté d'une manière assez radicale de rendre le monde meilleur. Et aujourd'hui, il... _vendait_ son pouvoir. C'était à la limite de la prostitution, pensa-t-il. Mais effectivement, Kira semblait avoir changé... On aurait presque dit qu'il n'était plus le même. Il agissait... différemment. "Différemment ?" Une petite voix dans sa tête se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et balaya en un seul mot toute sa théorie et l'air innocent de Ryuzaki envahit son esprit.

Il était décidemment incapable de se concentrer sur l'important...

Light se mit à enrager en repensant à cet évènement. Il tenta toutefois de se calmer et de réfléchir posément à la situation.

... Non, il aimait Misa. Et oui, _différemment_. Light aimait se réfugier derrière ce mot. Mais différemment de quoi ? Ses sentiments pour Misa étaientt décidément plus compliqués que ça.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Light s'assit avec Ryuzaki à table. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air amusé : des cernes immenses et une tête de déterré. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il faisait peine à voir.

" Mal dormi ? Demanda-t-il précautionneusement en beurrant une tartine.

- Ouais, à cause de toi, grogna Light tout en beurrant son portable. Et tu ne sais même pas à quel point, pensa-t-il.

- Tiens donc... Je hante tes nuits ? Dit le détective d'un air amusé en croquant dans sa tartine.

- Non, tu hantes mes tympans, répondit Light en rougissant et en trempant son portable beurré dans son café.

- Light, ton portable...

- Ah, merde !

Une fois habillés, ils rejoignirent les autres, et reproduisirent la même procédure de routine, faisant les mêmes recherches, avançant à peine dans leur enquête. Mais cette faible progression restait après tout une progression, et chaque nouvel indice les faisait gagner du terrain sur Kira. Mais une fois de plus, Light était ailleurs. Il pensait à Misa. Et un peu à Ryuzaki. Surtout à Ryuzaki. Et à la sensation qu'il ressentait chaque fois que... Il avait du mal à faire un lien entre les différentes apparitions de la petite boule dans son ventre et l'attitude de Ryuzaki lors desdites apparitions.

À la pause déjeuner, Matsuda fut le premier dehors. Les autres le suivirent dans un concert de gargouillis, sauf Light et Ryuzaki qui décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps sur leurs ordinateurs.

- Vivement que tout ça soit fini, soupira Light.

Ryuzaki resta silencieux.

- Tu comptes faire quoi, toi, après tout ça ? demanda Light. Continuer à jouer L ?

- Ça dépendra de la situation, répondit-il. Et toi ?

Light remarqua ce qui ressemblait à de l'espoir dans la voix de Ryuzaki. Bien que troublé, il n'y fit pas attention.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas... Enfin si, je sais mais... Aujourd'hui, tout ça me paraît tellement utopique... J'avais pour projet de m'engager dans la préfecture de police. Et pourquoi pas de me marier avec Misa. J'aimerais vivre dans une maison de campagne... Et avec deux enfants. Théodore et Sarah.

- C'est joli, dit Ryuzaki en esquissant un sourire. Tu vas vivre dans un très beau cliché. J'espère qu'il te rendra heureux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Light se tourna à son tour vers Ryuzaki. Celui-ci le regardait avec une intensité que Light ne lui avait jamais vue. Il crut discerner dans les yeux de son partenaire une émotion particulière...

Et soudain, Light comprit. Il réussit enfin à mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui lui serrait le coeur depuis des semaines, et dont il voyait le reflet dans les yeux de Ryuzaki.

_Amour._

Ryuzaki détourna pudiquement le regard. Light avança sa main vers lui.

- Ryuzaki... dit-il dans un souffle.

Ryuzaki se tourna vers lui, et on pouvait lire du désespoir dans son regard. Light posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Non Light, dit-il en baissant les yeux. C'est impossible... Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux avec Misa, mais...

Light posa un doigt sur sa bouche et le regarda avec tendresse. Ryuzaki releva les yeux vers lui, larmoyant. Il caressa doucement la main de Light posée sur sa joue. Light se rapprocha lentement, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Et enfin, ils joignirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux, tendre, emplit de passion, tous deux baignés par la lumière rougeoyante du soleil qui s'était couché à 14 heures pour l'occasion.

Et ils vécurent heureux, mais n'eurent pas d'enfants. Mais ils eurent un épagneul breton à la place, et c'est déjà pas mal.


End file.
